Kapitel 3
by CHPPW
Summary: ...das Ende ist noch längst nicht in Sicht...


Verfasserin: Anna  
  
Möh, dann versuchen wir mal hier was weiterzukriegen... *hat sich auch ordentlich mit Schoki und Vollkornbutterkeksen eingedeckt*...  
  
*******  
  
Ron schnappte sich sein Hemd und zog es sich an, während er aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal flüchtete.  
  
Beinahe wäre er mit den restlichen Gryffindormädchen seines Jahrgangs zusammengestoßen, die offensichtlich auf der Suche nach der bestellten Flasche Kürbisschnaps waren. Zumindest erklärte Ron sich das aus den gurgelnden Lauten, die die drei von sich gaben. Wütend stapfte er zum Jungenschlafsaal, das eben Geschehene mußte er jetzt unbedingt Harry erzählen. Er öffnete die Tür und sah einen Schatten auf Harrys Bett sitzen.  
  
"Zum Glück bist Du hier, Harry. Hermine...argh...ist so eine Schlampe..ich..."  
  
"Aber, Rönchen..." unterbrach in der Schatten, der der Stimme nach offensichtlich (* Grins, der Stimme nach offensichtlich... toll*) nicht Harry war.  
  
"So ein Wort benutzt man aber wirklich nicht, neinnein..."  
  
Ron knipste verdattert das Licht an und (*Trommelwirbel*) sah zu seinem Erstaunen einen ihm wohlbekannten blondgelockten Zauberer auf Harrys Bett sitzen.  
  
"Was wollen Sie denn hier?", schnauzte Ron ungehalten.  
  
"Ich habe keine Lust auf Gesellschaft, am allerwenigsten auf Ihre!"  
  
"Aber Rönchen, meine Augenstern..."  
  
"Sie haben doch Augen ihm Kopf?! Die Tür ist direkt hinter mir."  
  
Gilderoy war diesen Tonfall offenbar nicht von einem Schüler gewohnt und lächelte irritiert in Rons Richtung. "Also, mein Lieber, ich weiß wirklich nicht..."  
  
"Was eine Tür ist?!", fiel ihm Ron ins Wort. "Das begreifen Sie am besten, wenn Sie durch sie hindurch gehen."  
  
Gilderoy stand auf und ging auf Ron zu. Dieser verschränkte wütend die Arme und starrte böse in Gilderoys Richtung.  
  
`Dieser Idiot...hier...ausgerechnet....versaut mir die Tour mit Hermine...`, dachte Ron bei sich.  
  
Plötzlich schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf. Lockhart stand dicht vor ihm (*und rülpste ihm mitten ins Gesicht*) und hatte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt.  
  
"Mein lieber Junge, mein lieber, guter Junge ...", säuselte Lockhart (*säuselsäuselgeigenhört*)."So beruhige Dich doch, Du bist ja ganz angespannt..." (*bei Anna gehen sämtliche Homoalarmglocken los, was soll´s...*)  
  
Ron spürte wie der feste Griff sich leicht lockerte und Lockharts Hände sanft (*sampft...grumpel...keksimmundhat*) über seine Schultern strichen. Ein wohliger Schauer überzog ihn. Ja, das war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte, doch halt. Es war Lockhart. (*Lockhart, wer braucht schon Lockhart? Vorschläge bitte an: anna-und-laura@web.de*)  
  
"Sie, Sie sollen doch gehen...bitte...ich will..."  
  
"Ist es das was Du willst?"  
  
In diesem Augenblick küßte ihn Lockhart. Rons Herz blieb fast stehen als er Lockharts Zunge in seinem Mund spürte.  
  
"Buahhh... ich will das nicht...", entfuhr es Ron.  
  
"Aber vielleicht das?"  
  
Nun begann Gilderoy Rons Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er stand wie versteinert und wußte nicht mehr, ob er sich wehren sollte oder nicht. Ein kalter Luftzug ließ ihn spüren, daß Gilderoy (*gefurzt hatte*) die Tür geschlossen hatte. Auch das Licht knipste er aus. Lockhart zog Ron zu einem der leerstehenden Betten. Er wehrte sich nicht. (*Oh ja... Vergewaltigung, sexueller Mißbrauch... Straftat, Straftat!*) Sie setzten sich. Ron spürte wie elektrisiert (*Mindestens 200 Volt, ach, wat sag ich... 50000*) Lockharts Hände überall, seine Küsse auf sein Gesicht, seinen Hals... Eingelullt von den Berührungen und der intimen Atmosphäre begann Ron die Situation zu genießen. Er atmete schwerer. Eine starke Erregung begann sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten. Ja, nun begann er zu verstehen, was Hermine an Lockhart fand und endlich konnte er haben, was ihr verschlossen blieb. Vorsichtig begann er über Gilderoys Kopf zu streicheln und ließ dessen Locke durch seine Finger gleiten.  
  
"Ah, da hat sich ja nun endlich jemand entschieden Spaß zu haben." , kommentierte Lockhart Rons Berührung. "Aber lass mich mal lieber machen, Du kommst noch früh genung zum Zuge (*HogwartsExpress, nach dieser Aktion wirst Du von der Schule geschmissen, mit Lehrern vögeln...also nein...*), jetzt entspann Dich und mach Dich locker."  
  
Nur zu gern folgte Ron diesem Rat, er hätte eh nicht gewußt wohin mit seinen Händen. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück um jede Berührung zu genießen. (*ich brauch jetzt Schoki, als Ersatzbefriedigung...Snape ist heut bei Quirrel...schluchz*). Lockhart kniete sich vor das Bett und begann (*eim auf Monka Leinsky zu mahn...hat den Mund voll Schoki*) Rons Hose aufzuknöpfen. Unbekümmert zog Lockhart ihm selbige nebst Boxershorts (*natürlich à la Gryffindor... mit Löwe an der richtigen Stelle...so eine hab ich mal André geschenkt*) aus.  
  
Ron wußte nicht, woher er die Wörter hatte, aber er keuchte: "Nimm ihn in den Mund!" (*wieher*)  
  
Lockhart schnaubte etwas arrogant, aber folgte Rons "Befehl", da dies ja eh seine Absicht gewesen war. Ron lag in den Kissen und wußte nicht wie ihm geschah. (*Lockhart hatte anstelle seines xxx seine großen Zeh in den Mund genommen und er war doch so kitzelig, darum pinkelte er aus Versehen Lockhart an, weil er so lachen mußte...*) Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Er wußte nicht, wohin mit seinem Atem, schnappte aber gleichzeitg nach Luft. Diese Erregung steigert sich immer mehr. Er grapschte nach einem Kissen, an welchem er sich fest halten konnte. "....schneller....fester...oh...bitte...ja...genauso...hm...gut...ohhhhh...i ch...ich...ich...ko..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür geöffnet und das Licht ging an. Ron explodierte förmlich und stöhnte laut auf. Erschöpft sank er in die Kissen um sofort wieder aufzuspringen. Auch Gilderoy drehte sich zur Tür und schluckte (*mhgmgmggmhbaaaaahhhhh*). Harry und Hermine hatten das Zimmer betreten.  
  
"Ron!", brüllte Harry.  
  
"Hermine!", brüllte Ron.  
  
"Gil...Professor Lockhart", kreischte Hermine.  
  
"Guten Abend, die Herrschaften", begrüßte Lockhart die Eingetretenen. "Tja, äh, hehe, ich werde dann mal...muß noch...schönen Abend noch..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten entzog sich Lockhart den folgenden Geschehnissen. Ron starrte Hermine und Harry an. Harry und Hermine starrten Ron an. (*geklaut, geklaut, geklaut!*) Da fiel Ron auf, daß er immernoch ohne Hose auf dem Bett lag.  
  
*******  
  
Möh, jetzt will ich nicht mehr. 


End file.
